


Safe Zone

by Leyenn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, Forced Orgasm, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mild Painplay, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, run on sentences for days, this is serious kink how are they still so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: Sam knows she'll always be safe, with them, no matter what.Prompt: non-con/dubcon
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911157
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	Safe Zone

**Author's Note:**

> The scene depicted is consensual, but it is a pre-arranged non-con fantasy on the part of the characters and starts immediately. Please consider this an additional trigger warning.

Jack grabs her wrist, pulls her arm up behind her back just far enough that her shoulder starts to burn. She twists her body sideways to try and get free, and she might manage it if not for Daniel stepping into her space, his hands closing tightly around her biceps with a bright, feral smile.

"Gotcha."

She kicks backward, aiming to at least connect, but Jack just chuckles and backs his leg out of reach.

"Try again, there, Carter."

She would, but before she can he's dragging her backward, pulling her off balance. Daniel moves with him, never more than a half-step out of her space, too close to give her any room to maneuver. She still struggles, shoving back against him and forward against Daniel, trying to find an opening or knock one of them off their game, but they're too good. It's like two sides of the same set of jaws, a wild creature that's got her in its grip and won't let go.

"Let _go,_ " she hisses out, and Daniel's grin broadens. 

"Sure," he says, easily, snaps both hands back, and she's about to worry that he's taken her seriously when Jack kicks one foot out from underneath her and shoves her face-first onto the bed.

She throws out her free hand to try and break her fall; the sheet is crisp and white under her fingers and she digs them in, clenching it tight.

And then Daniel yanks her arm out from underneath her and her face hits the bed. For a moment her legs are still free: she tries to get one knee under her, at least, using the give of the mattress as leverage. It might be enough to turn, or to throw at least one of them off -

Jack's knee lands firmly in the small of her back, with enough pressure to pin her firmly down onto the bed. He's still got her arm twisted behind her; the muscles have given up protesting and are just starting to throb, that dull ache that says she can ignore them for now, but she'll be paying for it later.

If the mattress was potential leverage, now it's the opposite. There's too much give, and she can't push against it to get them off; any struggle is just absorbed by the springs, any purchase she can get is only on the sheet that's already loose and rucked up underneath her, useless to give her any escape.

The angle of the pressure on her back changes, Jack rocking forwards, and then his breath is hot in her ear. 

"Quite the merry chase." He nips at the side of her neck with his teeth, quick and sharp – it feels like it's going to leave a mark. She can hear the same smile in his voice as she saw on Daniel's face, the grin of those wild jaws. "You almost got away this time."

"Still might," she growls back, and tries to twist her hand out of Daniel's grip.

"Ah, ah, ah." Jack chuckles, still right behind her head. "I don't think so. We won fair and square, now you have to give us our reward."

" _You_ won." She grits her teeth around the admission. "Daniel hardly did anything. I don't have to give him anything."

"Well, I won, and I say you do." His mouth is suddenly right against her ear, his voice husky and dangerous. "I'll give you to him even if you don't, so it's really up to you."

She tries desperately not to shiver, not to show weakness, but she can't help it. Of course he notices; she can hear it in his laugh. 

"I think you like that idea…" And then there's the sound of them kissing, behind her back where she can't even turn her head to see, and Daniel laughing too.

"Well, hell, _I_ like that idea."

"I noticed," Jack says, laying enough innuendo in it that even without seeing, she knows exactly what he means. A jolt of adrenaline hits her, throwing everything into that firefight-clarity: the press of Jack's knee, his hands, the way his other knee is planted in the bed to give him the exact stability he needs to keep her down. Daniel's hand around her other wrist, pinning her arm out to her side against the sheets. Jack's mouth on the back of her neck, predatory and hungry.

"Color," he murmurs, bites down on the shell of her ear hard enough to hurt, driving the breath out of her for a moment.

"Green," she murmurs back, breathless but instant. 

"Sweet," and there's a happy smile in the word, and then his weight shifts abruptly – how he has those reflexes, still, she's always in awe – and she's flipped roughly onto her back. Jack shifts his weight back and before she can take advantage of the freedom, he's straddling her hips to hold her down.

For a brief moment her hands are free: she punches out sideways and lands a strike somewhere on Daniel's torso, plants the other flat in the middle of Jack's chest as hard as she can, but it's not enough, not from this angle. Jack's too heavy and leaning too far forward; she doesn't have enough force to throw him off, and she doesn't have time for another shot at it before Daniel's hands lock around both her wrists and he's leaning right over her, his weight pinning both arms by her sides.

"Ah, come on, Sam, be good now." He smiles down at her, looking for all the world like he's not halfway to making her hands go numb. "It'll be easier if you do, you know that."

" _No,_ " she says, fiercely. Daniel just keeps smiling that same smile.

"Have it your way," he says, and Jack's hands move as if on cue and start to work at her belt. That adrenaline spikes again and she twists her hips, trying to dislodge his hands. Everywhere they're holding her down feels like it's on fire, every inch of her skin alive and desperate.

There must be some signal they've worked out, something she can't see, because suddenly Jack's hands are swapping with Daniel's, Jack's weight pressing her wrists down as Daniel moves off the bed and out of view somewhere behind him.

"You're gonna like this part," Jack says, and Daniel's hands come back into play, dragging her pants and underwear down her thighs. 

The air on bare skin is cold, but Jack's eyes are so hot - it's like her body doesn't know which way to feel, except for needy and exposed and helpless. Jack sits back again, and she has to bite her lip hard at the way that feels, the tight denim of his jeans rubbing on sensitive skin. He's hard, very obviously so, and even knowing that isn't part of the plan she can't help the instant thought that he _might_ , he could, what if he tries…

Daniel drags her pants the rest of the way off, and then she's treated to watching as he pulls Jack's head back and they kiss again, rough and dirty, loud hot moans as if having her trapped like this is turning them both on so much they can't help indulging in each other, too. 

When Daniel's hand drops from Jack's neck, it's to slide under her tank top and then he's pushing it up, just one hand, baring her stomach and pulling it tight across her breasts. For a moment she thinks, he might not – but then he's got her wrists again, and Jack's letting go, and her shoulder gives a sudden stab of pain as her hands are pulled up above her head.

Jack's own hands land on her waist, stroke up until he's cupping her breasts through her top. "Aw, Daniel." He sounds inordinately pleased, as if Daniel just followed an order for once. "Did you leave these for me?"

She can't see Daniel's face, but he sounds just as pleased. "I know how much you like them."

Jack chuckles and pulls her top up, drags it quickly over her head, and then Daniel must take it because Jack's hands are back on her naked breasts, fingers squeezing, thumbs circling her nipples. They're already tight enough to ache, an ache that only gets worse when something goes tight around her wrists and _oh god_ Daniel is tying her up, to something, she's naked and tied up and held down and Jack's hands are on her, he could do anything to her –

He pinches both nipples, hard, and she cries out even though she doesn't want to, trying to shake him off. It hurts, that good kind of hurt, then past that into a moment of real pain that makes, " _oh,_ don't, please," trip off her tongue before she can stop it.

"You like it," Jack murmurs, low and certain, without letting go. "I know you do." He digs his thumbnails in, then, and that hurts enough that she arches up underneath him.

" _Stop_ ," she gasps out, and it should be a relief when he does, but it just drags a whimper out of her. "Oh my god…" 

Daniel slides back into view with a dark, aroused look in his eyes – from watching Jack's hands, from hearing her beg, she's sure, and that sends a surge of heat through her. He moves to kneel back at Jack's side, where he always is. 

"I think Jack's right," he murmurs, puts a hand low on her stomach. "I think you liked that." He strokes his hand down, very slowly, with very clear intent. "Didn't you like that, Sam?"

"Daniel." This is always the hardest part, the worst part, the part she wants the most. "Please, Daniel, please don't..."

"But it's gonna feel so good, Sam." His grin is that hot, feral kind again, and his hand is pushing between her thighs. "You're going to feel so good, you'll see."

She struggles against the bed, trying helplessly to twist away or dislodge Jack's weight. "I don't want to, don't..."

"Now, now." Jack clucks his tongue and gives one nipple a quick, sharp pinch again. "You know the rules. Daniel gets to have his fun now."

She shakes her head. "Jack, please, let go, please let me go, please-" and then Daniel's fingers are pushing inside her, the heel of his palm pressing hard over her clit but not on it, and it's good and not enough and she can't stop him. "Don't, Daniel, stop..."

"No, I don't think so." He turns his hand and his thumb is on her clit, harder than she likes, a pace that's immediately relentless. "I think I'm gonna make you come for me. I want to see you come for me. That's the prize for catching you, isn't it? That I get to make you come, just for me, even if you don't want to?"

She can feel it building already, bright and hot under his thumb, just on the wrong side of pleasure. She screws her eyes shut and tries to clench her thighs closed around his hand. "Y-yes." God, she's going to come already, he's not going to stop, she knows it now, he's going to make her come – "oh, god, Daniel – _Jack_ , please don't, stop, don't make me..." 

"Doesn't it feel good, Sam?" Daniel smiles down at her, that benevolent smile again, as if he's not got three fingers thrusting inside her and his thumb isn't rubbing mercilessly on her clit. "I think it does, doesn't it? You don't want it to, but you can't help it."

" _No,_ " she whispers, an utter lie. It feels so good, _so_ good, she's so close. "No, Daniel, _please…_ "

"No?" Jack raises his eyebrows. "Do you think that's true, Daniel?"

"Mmm, it doesn't feel like it's true," and his hand is suddenly gone, the rising pleasure she's trying not to feel left hanging so close to the edge that she actually sobs, because she's so close and so helpless and now Daniel's fingers are in Jack's mouth instead of inside her. There's nothing she can do but watch, hear the obscene way Jack moans and sucks Daniel's fingers clean, and know that now they're both certain of how much she wants this, no matter what comes out of her mouth.

She's writhing against the bed now, honestly not sure if she's trying to get away or trying to get something, _anything_ , just _more_. Jack lets Daniel's fingers go with a slick, wet sound, sits back firmly on her thighs with that glittering grin back again.

"Definitely not true," he says, and licks his lips. 

"There's no point lying when we can tell." Daniel runs his fingertips lightly down between her breasts, all the way to her navel, and she fights back a whimper when that's where he stops. "Ah, Sam…" He strokes back up, this time the lightest of scratches. "If you just ask nicely, I'll make it good, I promise."

"No," she whispers, but it's thick in her throat, and she almost can't say it.

Daniel shrugs. "Your choice," even though it isn't, that's the whole point, she has no choice at all. He looks at Jack, then, and flashes a hot smile. "Can I have a taste?"

Jack just grins, hooks a hand behind Daniel's neck and kisses him hard, tongue sliding into his mouth, slow and filthy for long enough that Sam almost comes just watching – she's so close, still, and Daniel is sucking the taste of her from Jack's tongue, Jack's weight still heavy on her thighs and holding her down –

Daniel pulls back with the same grin, as if Jack's just kissed it right onto his lips, and turns it on her, sliding down onto the bed. "You always taste so good," he murmurs, and that's all the warning she has before Jack swings himself off her and Daniel's hands are there instead, pushing her knees apart.

"Oh, god…" She tries to push back, but Jack grabs her thigh and then Daniel's shoulders are in the way and his mouth is on her, his tongue on her clit and his fingers driving into her again, hard enough to make her cry out. " _Please,_ Daniel!"

"I don't think he's gonna listen," Jack murmurs, with dark, sparkling eyes as if he's telling her a secret. "You are gonna come, Sam, you know you will, don't you?"

She shudders, trying to fight, but Daniel's hands are on her hips, his forearms pressed along the inside of her thighs and holding her spread so open for his mouth, there's no way for her to get away. "Jack, please, I don't – please make him stop…"

"No," he says, simply, and with Daniel working at her clit and his fingers inside her, that's all it takes to make her start to fall apart.

"Jack, _please,_ no, please no, _please_ –" She doesn't even know what she's saying, she's just begging, sobbing, so close. "Jack - I'm – no, _no no no-_ " 

She can't stop it, any more than she can stop either of them from making it happen – Daniel moaning as if she's the best thing he's ever tasted, holding her open and fucking her roughly with his fingers and sucking on her clit, licking, _biting_ – and Jack just _sitting there_ , watching her with that dark look in his eyes and loving it as much as Daniel is, waiting to watch her finally break - 

She comes so hard her whole body feels like it's on fire, and Jack's eyes flash with triumph and Daniel – Daniel just _keeps going_ , the way she knew he would. He keeps working his fingers into her, hard and twisting so she can feel it every time, until just that makes her come a second time; and then his thumb is back on her clit and she's screaming. She can't think of anything except Daniel's hand and how good it feels, over and over until it's too much, it feels like she's got nothing left and he's still never going to stop, and all she can do is cry and beg and hope. "Please stop please, Jack, please make him stop, I can't, I _can't_ , make him stop, please, _please_ …" 

"Daniel," Jack says, and through the haze of it all she feels a moment of relief, but only a moment, before Jack's smile betrays him. "How many did you want?"

"Oh, I think ten," Daniel says, easily, and she's already not sure how many times he's made her come but it's not ten, she knows it's not, and that means he's not stopping, he's going to keep making her come and she _can't…_

 __"Three more, then, Sam," Jack says. She sobs, broken, shaking.

" _Jack…_ "

"Three more, and I'll make him stop." 

" _Please_ …" She can feel herself crying, but she doesn't care. She can't, there's no room to care about anything except the pleasure building again under Daniel's thumb, and this time she just has to let it come, lets it burn through her with a soft, keening cry.

"That's one," Jack says, but all she hears is _two more_ , and she can't do it, she _can't_.

"Jack…" She twists toward him, arching her back, beyond desperate. Daniel's still working her clit and it _hurts_ , it's so sensitive, she can't do it again. "Please - please help me come -"

Jack's smile is bright and perfect. "That's more like it," he says, and leans down to kiss her. Her skin feels incandescent, too hot to touch, but he does anyway - broad hot hands on her breasts, squeezing and pinching and making her sob into his mouth when she comes even harder than before.

"Two," he murmurs, kissing her again, looking into her eyes with that same smile. "One more, Sam, let's make it the big one."

She can't remember the day, the time, how to breathe or where they are or why. All she can see is Jack, all she can feel is Daniel, and all that's in her head is _need_ that she can't keep in any more. " _Yes,_ god yes _please_ , please make me come, I want – for _you_ , Daniel _,_ I want to – Jack, _please_ …"

"That's our girl," she hears Daniel say, and then it's his thumb and his mouth both on her, his fingers so deep in her and Jack's hands are everywhere – stroking, rubbing, scratching just enough to sting - flicking across her nipples, pinching, twisting – 

Daniel gets her clit between his teeth, flicking with his tongue, and she comes that one last time with a cry too hoarse to even be a scream, falling like she's finally weightless.

When she remembers that she can open her eyes, it's because Jack's touching her face; it takes her a moment to realise that she must have cried, and he's calmly brushing away the tears. There's a sheet draped lightly over her already, crisp and white and cool.

She blinks, hazily, trying to focus on his face. She probably manages it, because he smiles and kisses her, but then he's moving away with one hand on her arm - gentle, but firm enough not to tease any more as he strokes up to her wrist. 

Something clicks, and her hands are free again. Jack squeezes her fingers, gently guides her arms down to her sides before he gets to his feet. He's not even off the bed before Daniel's touch makes her turn, to see that he's stripped down to a pair of SGC-issue briefs and sitting back beside her, smiling at her with that familiar hint of amazement.

"I love you so much," he says, tender and so sincere as he slips under the sheet with her. "You're incredible, Sam," tidying her hair with the same light touch that wiped away her tears. "Color?" 

"Mmmm, green all the way." He's close enough now for her to claim a kiss, so she does. "Thank you." She brushes her thumb across his lips. "That was..."

"Intense," Daniel says, but he's smiling. And it was, but she has a better word.

"Perfect."

"That's what we wanna hear." Jack climbs back into the bed in just boxers, slides an arm around her and kisses her temple. "Love you," he murmurs, just the same tone as Daniel, that secret truth just for her. "That arm okay?"

"Can't feel it," she says, almost a giggle. She rotates her shoulder a little; there's a faint twinge, but she's too high on endorphins to really notice it. 

"It'll ache tomorrow," Daniel says, kisses the offending spot very gently. She smiles again at the thought, imagines the twinge of abused muscle that will spend all day tomorrow reminding her of them. 

"Mm, probably." She burrows into Jack's side. "You guys are okay?"

Daniel drapes an arm around her waist, spooning up against her. He's hard, still, she can feel it against her hip, but all he says is, "I think we're good, right, Jack?"

"Yeah, all good." Jack takes her hand, threads his fingers between hers. "How're you feeling?"

"Good. Mm, no, _amazing_." She nestles up against him with a quiet laugh. "Maybe a little sleepy."

Jack chuckles. "Good old adrenaline rush, huh?"

"Mmm."

His lips press against her hair. "Suite's still ours until the morning. I'm thinking, a few hours' shut-eye and then room service?"

"Sounds good to me," Daniel says, and then, softer; "Sam? Do you need anything?"

"Not right now." She gropes sleepily for his hand. Jack is the most protective, the one who has to be _sure_ of her limits; but Daniel's always so attentive, whether it's to what she wants them to do or what she needs afterwards. "Just this." She just wants to feel this, stay floating here between them where she's always going to be safe.

Jack tucks her head into his shoulder and she feels him reach over her to Daniel, wrapping her up warm and close between them. "That we can do." 

  


* * *

  



End file.
